


Sonata of Love

by JkWriter



Series: Poetry by J [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, Poetry, Sonata, piani, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black and white keys are a reminder of what could have been, and what will never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata of Love

Your fingers press against the keys,   
a beautiful original begins to play. 

A Sonata written on a caffeine filled night,   
a piece written just for you. 

It was a declaration of love,   
one I’d never get to say again.   
It was proof that we’d be forever,   
proof that our love was eternal. 

Of course fate has a funny way of playing out,   
and things like love never last. 

Instead of the song bringing love,   
it brings pain,   
it brings memories. 

I wish for nothing more than to console you,   
to play with you once again. 

The black and white keys are reminders of what could have been,   
and what will never be.

I curse the keys,  
I curse the sky,   
for taking me away. 

Our love was supposed to be eternal,   
we were meant to last,   
it wasn’t supposed to end with a stupid fight,   
it wasn’t supposed to end with a crash. 

I stand behind you now,   
you don’t know. 

I can see the way you’re holding back tears as you play through the music,   
I can see the way you’re trying to stay strong. 

Don’t worry, my love,   
for the music we write together holds all the emotions. 

So I’ll sit beside you and guide your hands,   
I’ll help you write a new song,   
the Sonata of our love,   
the Sonata of my death,   
the Sonata of the passion we felt together. 

I’ll stay with you,   
not even death may do us apart.


End file.
